finalexistencefandomcom-20200215-history
Kurlian-Yorxa War
Kurlian-Yorxa War The Kurlian-Yorxa War was a major galactic conflict between the Yorxa Empire and the United Galactic Races. The war started in 17 CE when a Yorxa frigate obliterated a United Galactic Races' ship. The emperor of the Yorxa people stated that he didn't want any obsticles in his way for the control of the galaxy. The UGR deployed several fleets of battle-cruisers, carriers, frigates, and heavy assualt ships to deal with the Yorxa. Operation Plurthan Operation Plurthan, named after an apex predator on the kurlian's homeworld, were the first attempts by the UGR to wipe out the eight closests Yorxa colonies. The first three colonies were lightly defended and the UGR ended up with only a fifty thousand casualties after the first year, while the Yorxa had over one million dead. The rest of the Yorxa colonies were heavily defended, because they were closer to the center of the Yorxa Empire. Battles in space and on the ground lasted months each because each faction didn't want to lose any of their forces too early. Ten years into the war, only seven total Yorxa colonies were completely taken over by the UGR. The War Continued Even though the next twenty years there were no major battles, the war continued because no treaty was signed. Small skirmishes occurred another ten years before the Yorxa Empire launched an invasion on a Fulshan colony. Within the colony was a land-to-space cannon which took out half of the Yorxa forces before they landed. The rest of the Yorxa marines were killed within an hour after landing. Even after major defeats, the Yorxa emperor didn't want to surrender. Twenty-five years past again until another major battle occurred. This battle was between a UGR fleet of ten frigates, five battle-cruisers, and a capital ship against eight Yorxa heavy warships. The United Galactic Races' forces had superior technology and superior tactics and they easily defeated the Yorxa ships after a few hours of fighting. Because the Yorxa fleets were decimated, the UGR sent assualt ships, battle-cruisers, and capital ships to begin bombarding Yorxa colonies. Six colonies were completely destroyed and the Yorxa emperor couldn't do anything about it. The Emperor pulled back most of his forces to the colonies that were only within ten light years of the Yorxa homeworld. The rest of the Yorxa colonies fell quickly and the UGR began to prepare for a massive attack. In the year 101 CE, the United Galactic Races began an invasion on the remaining Yorxa colonies. The first colony invaded took only a few weeks to successfully take over, but the other five took years to control. Street by street fighting would determine the outcome of each battle while the Yorxa Emperor threw his remaining starships at the UGR fleets. The final colony fell in the year 185 CE and the Yorxa Emperor surrendered to the United Galactic Races on August 12, 189 CE. After 172 years of war, the United Galactic Races comes away with a victory. Casualties United Galactic Races: 15,000,000 military and civilian casualties 14 Warships Yorxa Empire: 500,000,000 military and civilian casualties 34 Warships